


Unwanted Attention

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A simple night at Babylon turns into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Come on, Brian. It’s just dinner it’s not a big deal,” Justin complains. His mom had invited them for dinner tomorrow night, over a week ago. And Brian was still refusing to go. Getting off the couch, he walks to the bedroom, watching Brian get dressed for a night at Babylon. They both had been working hard this past week and decided that a night out would do them good. 

“It’s not just dinner; it’s dinner at your mom’s house,” Brian snaps back, buttoning up his black shirt. Justin had been harping about this dinner all week and Brian was tired of hearing about it. He had told Justin that he didn’t want to go, but Justin kept trying to change his mind.

“Brian, it’s important that I go, she wants me to meet her new boyfriend.” Justin says, following Brian out of the bedroom.

“Well then, you go, I don’t have to.” Brian replies, walking over to his desk to shutdown the computer. Looking back at Justin, Brian realizes that his lover isn’t going to let this go, and he braces himself for Justin’s next plea.

“It would be nice if you were there. This is the first time she’s wanted me to meet one of her boyfriends since the divorce. I think she might be serious about him. And it’s weird to think of my mom with anybody else besides my dad.” As Justin is talking, he walks over to Brian and put his arms around him. “I know that he’s a total ass, and she’s better off without him, but it’s hard to get over the fact that my mom is single and dating.” 

Brian looks down at Justin, and smirks, “Even Mother-Taylor deserves a sex life.”

“God Brian! I really don’t want to think about my mom having sex.” Disgusted, Justin pushes away from Brian and goes back to the bedroom to get his jacket. While putting it on, Justin tries again to get Brian to go tomorrow. “I thought that we were going to give us a real try, now that I’m back from California.”

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean I’m obligated to play the part of the besotted boyfriend.” With that being said Brian reaches around Justin and grabs his jacket off the couch. 

“Brian--” Justin starts to say. 

“No, Justin! We aren’t married and I’m not going to dinner at my mother-in-laws,” Brian sneers as he stalks out of the loft. Reaching the elevator, he turns back and looks at Justin. 

“You coming?” 

Justin, rolling his eyes, strides out the door and past Brian. Both men are silent as they ride down the elevator and out to the corvette. They reach Babylon and walk past the line of queens waiting to get inside. As they near the door, Justin decides to try and convince Brian to go to dinner a final time. “Look, Brian we’re partners. That means we’re supposed to do things together, including dinner at my mom’s house.” 

On the way to the bar, Brian yells back at Justin, “There’re no locks on our door---” 

“---and we can come and go as we please,” Justin finishes, pushing past Brian to the bar. 

Justin orders a double Jim Beam, as he nods hello at the gang already at the bar. Emmett, sensing something is amiss, puts his arm around Justin’s shoulders and asks, “What’s wrong, princess?” 

Justin looks up and replies, “Nothing, just Brian being Brian,” looking slightly annoyed. 

Brian turns his head towards Justin and snarks, “I thought you liked me being me?”

Ted chuckles, “Trouble in paradise?” 

Ignoring Ted’s comment, Justin replies, “Not when you’re being an ass.” 

With that, Brian pushes away from the bar, and calls over his shoulder, “Well, I guess I should find someone who doesn’t mind me being an ass.” 

Michael looks up from his drink, and retorts, “Good luck!” Causing Ben to chuckle. 

Emmett looks back at Justin, “Come on, honey, don’t let him ruin your night.” Justin just smiles and leans back against the bar. 

As the next song blasts over the speakers, Michael gets up, pulling on Ben’s arm. “Let’s dance!” 

“I’m going to sit this one out, take Ted,” Ben says. Ted looks up from his mineral water, “Sure, it’s been awhile since I’ve danced.” With that, the two of them leave the bar. 

Ben turns to Justin, “So, how are your classes going this semester?” 

“Yeah, honey, how are those big, bad professors treating you?” Emmett says, with a wink in Ben’s direction. 

Before Justin can reply, a voice interrupts and asks, “Hey, can I buy you a drink?” Justin looks pointedly at the drink sitting on the bar behind him, “Thanks, I’ve already got one.” Justin turns his head back to Ben and Emmett, dismissing the eager trick. 

“I’m not going to take no for an answer,” the trick says, as he slides his right arm behind Justin’s back and rests it on the bar. 

Justin looks back at him and says, “You’re going to have to, I don’t feel like slumming tonight,” causing Ben and Emmett to laugh. 

Not willing to give up, the trick leans in and whispers in Justin’s ear, “I want to fuck your ass all night.” Justin snorts, “Dream on. Now, fuck off.” 

Still refusing to back down, the trick grabs Justin’s crotch. Startled, Justin yells, “Hey!” 

Ben, having witnessed enough, pulls the trick off Justin and says, “Back off.” The trick conceding defeat, raises his hands in surrender and disappears into the crowd. Emmett puts his arm around Justin. “Are you okay, sweetie?” Justin nods and picks up his glass of JB, downing it in one drink. After awhile Justin starts to lose himself in the music. 

“I’m going to dance.” Justin says, wanting to go catch up with Brain before he drags some nameless trick into the backroom. He pushes off the bar and heads towards the dance floor. After taking a couple of steps, the room starts spinning, causing him to stumble. 

Emmett reaches out and grabs his arm, “Are you feeling alright?” 

Justin shakes his head no, “I don’t feel so good, I think I’m going to be sick.” Ben then grabs Justin’s other arm and helps Emmett lead Justin down the steps to the restroom. 

Halfway down the steps, Justin feels like he’s going to pass out, “I need to sit down.” 

After taking one look at Justin’s ashen complexion, Emmett and Ben help Justin sit down on the steps to control the dizziness. 

Emmett crouches in front of Justin, “What did you take tonight, baby?”

Justin shakes his head, “Nothing.” 

Ben places his hand on Justin’s forehead, “How much have you had to drink?”

Justin replies, his speech slurred, “Just the one shot of JB.” 

Ben looks over at Emmett, “I’ll go find Brian.” As he gets to the top of the stairs, Ben spots Brian dancing with Michael and Ted. Michael sees Ben and waves him over, causing Brian and Ted to look up. But Ben shakes his head and motions the three of them over. Only Michael and Ted walk over to Ben, Brian refusing to be bothered, continues to dance. 

“What’s up, sweetie?” Michael asks Ben. 

“Get Brian, I think Justin has been drugged.” With that, Ben and Ted hurry back to Justin. 

When Michael reaches Brain’s side, he says, “We need to go. Justin’s been drugged.” 

Brian immediately pushes past Michael, feeling fear run through his body at the thought of Justin being hurt, and heads towards the direction he saw Ben and Ted go. Brian runs down the stairs and sees Justin slumped against the railing, with Emmett kneeling in front of him. He pushes Emmett out of the way, and places his hand against Justin’s cheek. 

Justin turns his head towards Brian, and mumbles, “Bri?” Then he leans his forehead against Brian’s chest, his last thought before passing out is that Brian will protect him. 

Realizing Justin’s unconscious, Brian panics, and picks him up. “What the fuck happened?” He yells at Ben and Emmett, carrying Justin out of Babylon. 

“We’ll explain later, let’s just get him to the hospital.” Ben replies, helping Brian put Justin in the corvette. 

On the way to Ted’s car, Michael shouts to Brian, “We’ll meet you at the hospital!”


	2. Unwanted Attention

“Brian, come sit down,” Michael said. 

Brian stopped long enough to look at Michael, shook his head, and resumed pacing the hospital waiting room. A sense of deja vu, struck Brian sharply as he remembered a time not so long ago, that he’d paced this same room, waiting for news that Justin was going to be okay.

The events leading to the hospital from Babylon were a blur. As Brian made the short drive to the hospital, he remembered Justin’s slumped form resting against the car door. His face was so pale, his lips held no color and his body was covered in sweat. When they arrived at the emergency room, the nurses immediately took Justin and told Brian that a doctor would be out to speak with him as soon as they knew anything. That was an hour and half ago.

Coming back from his thoughts, Brian looked over to his friends who were also waiting for news about Justin. Emmett had his head resting on Ted’s shoulder, trying to control his tears. Michael and Ben were huddled together, holding hands as they spoke softly to each other. A look of disbelief was on everybody’s face as they tried to process the night’s events.

“What the fuck happened?” Everybody turned and saw Debbie and Carl making their way towards them. 

“Debbie, calm down.” Carl wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders, as he led her over to where Michael and Ben were sitting. She had been frantic with worry ever since Michael had called her.

“No, I will not calm down! This is serious! I want to know what is wrong with Sunshine.” 

“Ma, we don’t know. The doctors haven’t told us anything.”

Emmett lifted his head off Ted’s shoulder and with fresh tears in his eyes, he cried, “We think he’s been drugged.”

“What the fuck do you mean, he’s been drugged? How did that happen?” Debbie looked over at Brian, “What the fuck did you give him?”

Without answering Brian turned his back on the group and continued to pace.

“Ma, Brian didn’t do anything. It happened at Babylon. Somebody slipped him something in his drink.”

The doctor chose that moment to enter the waiting room, and looked around, “Mr. Kinney?”   
Brian stepped forward, “Yeah?” 

“As of right now, Mr. Taylor is stabilized and resting comfortably” 

“Thank God!” Sobbed both Debbie and Emmett. The relief that the group felt was immense.

“Because he showed signs of being drugged, we had to pump his stomach. And we found traces of GHB in his system.”

“The date-rape drug?” Ted asked incredulously.

“Exactly. Except this is a new version of the drug called GHB-X and its making its way through the clubs. Like GHB, it’s odorless and tasteless. However, it works faster than GHB and can knock a person out in 20 minutes.”

Carl looked out at the group, “The department has been seeing a flow of new cases like this.”

The doctor looked back at Brian, “Like I said, Mr. Taylor is stabilized. But he suffered an allergic reaction to the drug and I’d like to keep him for observation for a couple of days. As soon as he is settled in his room, you can go in and see him. But only one person at a time.” 

As the doctor left the waiting room, Brian had to turn away from the group to get his emotions under control. “Christ,” he whispered, as a wave of different emotions crashed through him in that instant. Pissed at the guy who dared to spike Justin’s drink. Pissed at Justin, who left himself open to being drugged. And mostly pissed at himself for ditching Justin at the club because of a stupid argument. Once again, he had failed at keeping Justin safe. 

As if Debbie sensed his turmoil, she placed a hand on his cheek and whispered “It’s not your fault.” Brian took a shuddering breath and hugged Debbie tightly, not bothering to reply.

“Mr. Kinney, I‘ll take you to Mr. Taylor‘s room now.” Brian pulled away from Debbie and followed the nurse down the hall. As he rounded the corner, he saw Jennifer coming towards him. 

Jennifer reached out and grabbed his hand, “Is he okay?”

“Yeah. I’m going in to see him now. Debbie’s down the hall. She’ll tell you what happened.” 

Brian continued down the hall and took a deep breath before entering Justin’s room. He was unprepared for the emotions that went through him, at once again seeing Justin’s unconscious body lying against the stark white sheets. ‘He’s going to be fine. This isn’t like last time. He’ll be coming home in a couple of days,’ Brian kept repeating to himself. Things were different this time and his own fear would not keep him away from Justin. 

Brian sat down and lightly ran his hand down Justin’s arm, careful not to disturb the IV’s. “Damn it Sunshine, we just can’t catch a break.” Brian wasn’t expecting an answer and was unsurprised when Justin didn’t respond. Brian brushed Justin’s sweaty bangs off his forehead and placed his right hand on top of Justin’s, entwining their fingers. 

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. Mikey stepped into the room. “How’s he doing?” 

“Fine.” 

“How are you doing?”

“Fabulous.”

“Are you going to stay the night?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me to grab you some clothes from the loft?”

“Yeah, whatever’s fine.” And with that Mikey turned to go.

“Wait. Grab some of Justin’s sketch pads. If he’s going to be stuck here for a couple of day’s, he’s going to need them.”

“Sure, I’ll be back in a little while. Okay?”

“Thanks.”

Michael softly shut the door behind him and walked back to the waiting room, where the family was still gathered.

“He was taller than Justin, but shorter than both me and Ben.” Emmett said, while gesturing to Carl.

“What’s going on?” Asked Michael.

Ted looked over and said, “Emmett and Ben are describing what the guy looked like.”

“The one who drugged Justin?”  
“Yeah.”

“I think he was wearing a black shirt and jeans.” Emmett continued. “He was very dark and he had black hair.”

“Was it long, short, straight, or curly?”

Emmett looked at Ben, “I think it was short and curly, right?” 

“Yeah, and he also had a tribal tattoo around his bicep.” Emmett nodded in agreement.

“Is that all you remember?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll take this description and get started on the investigation.”

“When do you think you’ll know something?” Jennifer asked from her spot beside Debbie.

“It’ll be at least a couple of days, but I’ll put a rush on it.”

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

Debbie patted her hand, “There’s no need to thank him. Sunshine’s family.”

Jennifer nodded but couldn’t say anything as emotions started to overwhelm her.

“I’ll see you at home, Debbie.”

“Okay, Carl.”

As Carl walked out, Michael turned to Ben. “I need to go by the loft and get some things for Brian and Justin. Do you want to come?”

“Yeah.”

Jennifer looked at Michael and Ben. “Is Brian going to stay the night?”

“Yeah, but if you want to go and see him, I don’t think Brian will mind.”

“Okay, I just want to check on him before I go home.”

“I’ll wait out here for you, honey.”

“Thanks, Deb.”

“Give Sunshine our love.”

“I will.”

As Jennifer made her way down the hall, both Emmett and Ted stood up.

“I think Ted and I are going to go, Deb. Tell Jennifer we’ll be back in the morning.”

“Okay, sweetheart. You boys get some sleep.”

Emmett and Ted nodded and followed Ben and Michael out to the car.

Jennifer quietly opened the door to her son’s hospital room. She smiled at the sight before her. Both men were deeply asleep. Brian had fallen asleep in the chair, with his head resting on the bed. One hand was holding Justin’s and the other was resting lightly on Justin’s stomach.


	3. Unwanted Attention

Heat. Sweat. Thrusting bodies everywhere. The thump of the music and the flashing lights added to his confusion. Justin couldn’t remember how he got to Babylon or why he was there alone. He looked in the crowd for a familiar face, but the only thing he saw was an overwhelming mass of bodies gyrating to the beat. 

Justin tried to push through the crowd, but all he felt were hands pulling him back. There were people all around him, preventing him from moving forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Justin caught a glimpse of Brian. Struggling forward, Justin tried to go to him, but he was unable to break free from the crowd.

“Brian,” Justin called, trying to be heard over the noise in the club.

Brian didn’t look up from his place by the bar. 

“Brian,” Justin called again. Nothing. His voice wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the crowd’s roar.

Justin could feel his heart rate speed up. He knew he needed to get to Brian, but the dancing bodies wouldn’t let him go. 

“Brian!” Justin screamed. Finally, Brian looked up and searched the crowd for the person calling his name.

Their eyes met and Brian motioned for Justin to follow him out of the club. Justin struggled frantically to escape from the hands pulling at his body. He looked around for help but all the men just smiled and shook their heads. He called out to Brian, but he was to far away, and as he watched, Brian disappeared from his sight. 

“Brian!” Justin screamed one last time before the arms around him pulled him into the dark. 

************************************************************

Justin sat up in the hospital bed, Brian’s name still echoing through the room. 

“Justin, calm down. I’m right here. It’s only a dream.” Brian said, cupping Justin’s shoulders as he turned the shaking body towards him. 

Justin leaned into Brian, hugged him tightly and burrowed his face into Brian’s neck.

“Brian.” Justin whispered. His lover’s name barely audible in the quiet room. 

Brian rubbed Justin’s back, as he offered comfort to his trembling partner. “I’m here. You’re fine. Just take a deep breath.” Brian guided Justin’s head to rest against his chest, forcing himself to take deep and even breaths. Brian knew that his steady breathing was a sure way to calm Justin down from a nightmare. This was an old trick that Brian had learned during the months after Justin’s bashing. 

Justin felt Brian’s heartbeat against his cheek and willed his own to match that of his lover’s. As Brian’s hands ran through Justin’s hair and down his back, he felt the last of the panic from the nightmare recede. Justin pulled back slightly and looked around the hospital room. In confusion he asked, “Where am I? What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Justin sat back against the pillows and looked down at his hands, while trying to remember. “We were at Babylon...you were dancing while I was talking to Ben and Emmett...this guy tried to buy me a drink, but I turned him down. Then I started to feel dizzy.”

Brian put his hand under Justin’s chin and forced the younger man to meet his eyes. He brushed his thumb across Justin’s jaw as he looked into the face that he knew better than his own. Brian could see the fear and confusion swirling in the blue eyes. “That’s all you remember?”

Justin tried to think about last night but all he could recall were different snapshots of events that seemed out of order and out of focus. “Yeah...I think. Why? What happened?”

Brian took a deep breath and squeezed Justin’s hand, “Somebody slipped something into your drink.”

“Who?”

“We think it was that guy who tried to pick you up when you were with Ben and Emmett.”

A face flashed in Justin’s head. He remembered the man’s dark eyes and dark hair. “What’d he give me?” Justin said while trying to remember if he had left his drink unattended. 

“A form of GHB.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Brian felt Justin tense under his hands.

Justin just stared at Brian in shock, he couldn’t remember anything. A sudden thought occurred to him and he clutched Brian’s arms in fear. “Did he.. Did he.. He didn’t...?”

“NO! No, he didn’t touch you.” Brian gathered Justin in his arms and could feel him sigh in relief. “Emmett said that you were feeling dizzy and they took you down to the bathroom. By the time I got there, you were pretty much passed out.” Brian kissed the top of his head and gave Justin time to process the night’s events.  
After awhile, Justin asked Brian, “Am I going to be okay?”

“Yeah. When we got to the hospital, you were unconscious and they had to pump your stomach to get rid of the drug. But besides being sore and nauseous for a couple of days, you’ll be fine.”

“When can I go home?” Justin leaned back to look into Brian’s face.

“The doctor wants to keep you here for a couple of days because you had an allergic reaction to the drug.” Brian brought his lips down to Justin’s forehead, kissing him softly. 

Justin let out a frustrated sigh and glanced around the room. “I hate hospitals, can’t you just take me home?”

“No can do, Sunshine. If I tried to smuggle you out of here against the doctor’s orders, Debbie would have my other ball.” 

Justin chuckled softly and pushed against Brian’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want that.” His smile faded as he settled back against the pillows, disappointed that he would have to spend more time in the hospital.

Brian could tell that Justin was unhappy with the doctor’s orders. He ran his hand up along Justin’s leg, stopping at his hip. “Just think of it this way, the sooner you get well, the sooner you can come home and I can fuck you, without you puking all over my sheets.” 

Justin rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at Brian’s raunchy comment. “It always comes back to sex.”

Brian squeezed Justin’s hip and leered, “You got that right.”

Justin yawned and could feel himself getting sleepy. “Stay?”

Brian nodded and pointed to the duffel bag on the floor. “Mikey went to the loft and grabbed us some stuff. Speaking of which....” Brian got off the bed and opened up the duffel, waving Justin’s sketchpad for him to see.

Justin smiled and watched as Brian started to take off his clothes. “What are you doing?” 

“You don’t think I’m going to sleep in my clothes, do you?”

When Brian finished putting his clothes back in the duffel, Justin lifted up the covers in invitation. 

Brian smirked as he walked back to the bed. “Hoping to get lucky?” 

Justin just smiled and moved over to the side of the bed, making room for Brian. “Not tonight dear, I have a headache.” 

Brian chuckled as he settled in behind Justin. He pulled the smaller man flush against his front, wrapping his arms tight around Justin’s chest. They laid quietly for a few moments until Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, “You feel okay?” 

“I’m fine. My stomach’s just a little queasy.” Justin said, as he ran his fingertips along Brian’s arm. Then he smiled when he felt Brian’s hand gently rub his stomach. 

“Good?” 

Justin rolled over in Brian’s arms and placed his hand on his cheek, “Yes.”

Brian stared into Justin‘s eyes before lightly brushing his lips against the blonde’s. As he started to pull away, Justin tightened his hold on his lover’s face and brought their lips back together. He ran his tongue along Brian’s lips and pushed it into his mouth. Brian moaned and stroked Justin’s tongue with his own. Justin tangled his finger’s in the older man’s hair, when Brian flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Brian pulled back, placed one more small kiss on his lips, before guiding Justin’s head to his chest. 

Justin closed his eyes and breathed in Brian’s scent. “Love you.”

Brian smiled and closed his eyes. “Me too.”


	4. Unwanted Attention

“Deb, anytime now! I don’t have all day.” Brian said, while waiting impatiently at the diner’s counter for his order. The lunch crowd was in full force today, and with Justin in the hospital, they were down one waiter. 

“Hold your balls! I’ve only got two hands, your order will be done in a minute.” Deb shouted back on her way to the kitchen.

Brian sighed and went back to waiting for his food. He couldn’t believe what a twat Justin was being. Not only did he refuse to eat the breakfast that the hospital provided but he made Brian fetch him lunch as well. According to Justin, if Brian refused to take him home than he would just have to deal with bringing him decent food. Justin refused to be stuck dining on the stuff the hospital dished out, once had been enough. 

Ten minutes had passed before Deb brought him his order. “Here you go, honey. Tell Sunshine I love him and I’ll see him tonight.”

“Okay, Deb.” Brian quickly existed the diner and headed for his ‘vette’.

************************************************************

“Are you sure you didn’t know there were drugs in your drink?” The cop asked as he looked up from his notebook at Justin, who was sitting in his hospital bed.

“Yes. Like I told you, I didn’t know about the drugs. If I’d known it was drugged, why would I’ve drank it?” Justin replied with frustration. The cop had been there for the past twenty minutes grilling him about last night.

“You tell me. Were you looking to get high?” The cop sneered.

“No! Of course I wasn’t looking to get high.”

“So, you’ve never taken recreational drugs before?” The cop questioned Justin, while writing something in his notebook.

“No. That’s not what I’m saying.” Justin felt very angry and tried to keep his temper in check. “Look, all I’m saying is that last night, drugs were put into my drink and I didn’t consent to it.”

“Do you often consent to guys putting drugs in your drink?” The cop asked, disgust evident in his voice.

“No--” Justin’s answer was cut off by Brian as he strode into the room.

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in here.” Brian shouted as he made his way over to Justin.  
“I’m with the Pittsburgh PD and this is none of your business.” 

“It’s my business when your interrogating my partner.” Brian snarled at the cop.

“I wasn’t interrogating him, I was just asking him what happened last night.”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me. It sounded like you were accusing him of wanting to be drugged.” 

“Look, Mr.?”

“Kinney.” 

“Mr. Kinney---”

“No, you look. Get the fuck out of this room. You won’t be asking him anymore questions without a lawyer present.” Brian dismissed the cop and turned back to Justin.

 

“You okay?” Brian’s voice softened as he sat on Justin’s bed and took the smaller man in his arms. 

“Yeah. He just pissed me off. Can you believe the nerve of him asking me if I wanted to be drugged?” Justin pressed his face into Brian’s neck and wrapped his arms around Brian’s back.

“He’s an asshole, forget him. No one thinks that you wanted to be drugged.”

“Yeah, I know.” Brian held onto Justin for awhile, giving them both time to calm down. “So, you bring lunch?” Justin asked with a smile as he leaned back against the pillows.

“Yes, I brought lunch. But don’t expect me to keep smuggling food in here for you.” Brian replied, handing Justin the bag with the food.

“You won’t have to. The doctor came in today and said all my tests came back normal. They're releasing me tomorrow morning.” Justin started removing the sandwiches and chips from the diner’s carry out bag. “That means you only have to smuggle in diner. You can make me breakfast in bed at the loft tomorrow.” Justin grinned sweetly at Brian as he handed him his sandwich. 

“That’s what you think, Blondie.”

************************************************************

Justin and Brian had finished their lunch and were watching TV, when the door opened and in walked Lindsay, Melanie and Gus.

“Jus Jus!” Yelled Gus as he ran to the bed.

“Hey Gus Gus” Justin said while pulling Gus up onto the bed with him. He kissed Gus’s cheek and pulled the child back against his chest.

Gus snuggled into Justin and turned his head to look up at him. “Mommy said you have bad tummy ache,” he said as he rubbed Justin’s stomach softly. “All better now?”

“Yep, all better now.”

“How you feeling, sweetie?” Lindsay asked while kissing Justin on the cheek.

“I’m good. I just want to go home.” 

“Are they releasing you soon?” 

“Yeah. All my tests came back normal, I can go home tomorrow.”

“Momma, me thirsty.” Gus interrupted, holding out his hand for a drink. 

Melanie came over and sat on Justin’s bed, handing Gus a juice box. “Do they have any leads in the investigation?”

Brian scoffed. “Yeah, one of Pittsburgh’s finest was in here earlier.”

Melanie and Lindsay both looked at Justin questioningly. “There was a cop in here earlier, asking me questions about last night.” Justin explained.

“He wasn’t questioning you, he was accusing you of taking drugs.” Brian looked over at Melanie. “The next time he has to be questioned I want you here.”

“Brian, it wasn’t that big of a deal. He was just doing his job.”

Melanie squeezed Justin’s hand. “It’s not a problem, I don’t mind. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Thanks, Mel.” 

Lindsay smiled at Justin. “It’s nice having a lawyer in the family, isn’t it?”

Melanie looked down at Gus. “Don’t you have something for Justin?”

Gus’s eyes got big as he shouted, “Oh, yeah! Momma down!” He ran over to Lindsay’s purse and pulled out a red piece of construction paper. “I made you a card.” He said as he climbed back up the bed. 

Justin took the card and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Justin and Gus sitting on a swing with Brian pushing them. “Gus, thank you! This is a really great picture.” Justin said as he hugged Gus.

“I know.” Gus replied as he kissed Justin on the cheek.

Justin just laughed as he helped Gus off the bed so he could show Brian what he’d made.

“Daddy up.” Gus demanded as he held up his arms.

“Hey, Sonny Boy. What do you got there?” Brian asked as he placed Gus on his lap.

“I made Jus Jus a card. That’s us, see?”

Before Brian could say anything, Emmett swung open the door. “Baby!”

Ted followed Emmett into the room. “See, I told you he’d be fine.”

“Yeah, get a hold of yourself, woman.” Brian snarked.

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian, as he accepted Emmett’s hug. “I’m fine, Em.”

“We were so worried. That guy was such an asshole.”

“Emmett!” Melanie and Lindsay both admonished, pointing to Gus.

Emmett looked over. “Oh! Sorry, baby.” 

Brian chuckled, for once it wasn’t him getting into trouble for swearing.

“Are you comfortable, sweetie? Do you want another pillow?” Emmett said, fusing over Justin. 

“Emmett sit down.” Ted huffed. “He doesn’t need you fawning all over him.”

“Well, excuse me for caring about our friend, Teddy.”

Justin squeezed Emmett’s hand. “I’m okay, but thanks.”

Once again the hospital door was flung open. “Sunshine!” Debbie shrieked.

“Christ, here we go.” Brian muttered as he bounced Gus on his lap.

Debbie made her way over to Justin, not sparing anyone else a glance.

“How you feeling, honey?” She asked while putting her hand across his forehead. 

“He’s fine Deb.” Brian said, exasperated. 

Debbie turned around and finally took note of all the people sitting around the room. “Damn, it’s like fucking zoo in here!”

“Deb!” Lindsay, Melanie, and Emmett exclaimed, pointing to Gus.

“Yeah, Deb. You should really watch your language around children.” Brian smirked.

Deb just gave him a dirty look, not having time to respond because at that moment, the nurse came in.

The nurse looked around the room in shock, surprised to see so many people. “Sorry guy’s, there can’t be this many people in the room. I‘ll have to ask some of you to leave.”

Melanie and Lindsay stood up. “We should go, we have to get Gus home.”

Brian brought Gus over to Justin to say his goodbye. “Love you, Jus Jus.”

“I love you too, Gus Gus.” Justin replied, kissing the toddler’s cheek.

Both girls bent down and kissed Justin as well. “We’ll give you a call tomorrow, after you’ve settled in back home.”

“Okay.”

Emmett and Ted got up. “We should go too, we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thanks for coming, guys.” Justin said watching Emmett, Ted, Melanie, Lindsay and Gus leave.

The nurse took Justin’s vitals and gave him his meds before leaving the room. Carl and Debbie sat down in the chairs, by the bed next to Brian.

Carl looked over at Brian. “I heard you chased a detective out of here today.”

“He was an asshole.”

“He was just trying get some information.” Responded Carl.

“No, he wasn’t. He was being a homophobe.”

“Have you found out anything?” Justin asked, trying to break the tension.

“No. There were a lot of men matching the guy’s description at the club last night.”

“So, what does that mean?” Debbie asked.

“Give us time. We’re still working on it. It’s only been a day.” 

“Do you think you’re going to find him?” Justin asked.

“Honestly, it doesn’t look good. All we have is a description, not much else.”

Justin let out a breath, and looked over at Brian. Brian got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to him, brushing his hand through Justin’s hair. Justin closed eyes and leaned into Brian’s touch.

Debbie and Carl looked at each other then stood up. “I brought you guys some dinner for later.”

“Thanks, Deb. That saves me from going on another food run for Justin.”

Justin smiled and smacked Brian’s stomach lightly. 

“I’ll see you boys tomorrow.” Debbie said as she followed Carl out of the room.

Brian turned back to Justin, kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. “Alone at last.”

Justin smirked and tilted his head, giving Brian better access. Brian slowly licked his way down Justin’s neck, stopping when he reached Justin’s collarbone. He ran his tongue along the bone, lightly nipping with his teeth. Justin moaned softly, ran his finger’s through Brian’s hair and laid back on the bed, bringing Brian with him. 

Brian stretched himself on top of Justin and started to kiss him. He ran his tongue across Justin’s lips, seeking entrance. Justin opened his lips and stroked his tongue along Brian’s, sucking it into his mouth. Brian groaned and deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into Justin’s mouth. As the kiss continued, Justin trailed his hand’s down Brian’s back, cupping his ass. In reaction, Brian rubbed his erection against Justin, causing the younger man to arch up, and grind himself against his lover.

“God! Can’t you guys wait until you get home?” Michael’s shrill voice echoed through the room.

Brian broke the kiss and dropped his head onto Justin’s shoulder. “Fuck!”


	5. Unwanted Attention

“I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. Make sure you drink lots of fluids.” 

Brian coughed to cover up his laugh. Justin smirked and continued to face the doctor, struggling to keep a straight face. The doctor looked up with raised eyebrows. “Not those kinds of fluids. And, speaking of which, sex is fine but nothing too strenuous.” 

The doctor closed his chart. “Okay, that’s it, just a few more forms to fill out and you’re good to go.” The doctor shook both their hands and then left the room.

Justin swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to get up. But before he could stand up, Brian came up to him and stood between his legs, pinning him to the bed. “You ready to get out of here?” Brian asked while he brushed Justin’s hair off his forehead and rested his hands on Justin’s thighs.

“God yes! The sooner the better. Just let me get changed.” 

Brian leered and leaned in close to Justin, kissing his cheek. He slowly moved his lips towards Justin’s ear, “Need any help with that?” He rubbed his hands on Justin’s thighs, working his right hand up Justin’s hospital gown. Justin laughed and placed his hand on top of Brian’s, stopping him before he could reach his cock.

“I can just imagine what kind of help you’d give me.” Brian just nipped Justin’s neck and squeezed his thigh in response. 

“And as much as I would love your kind of help, if I don’t get out of this hospital now, I’m going to go insane. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can fuck me in our big bed.” Brian groaned and dropped his head on Justin’s shoulder in exasperation. Justin laughed and pushed against Brian’s shoulders until they were face-to-face. “You go sign the forms, and I’ll get dressed.” 

“Yes, dear.” Brian mumbled. Justin pulled Brian close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As Brian turned around to go, Justin gave him a playful slap on the ass. 

Brian looked over his shoulder, “Just wait until I get you home, Sunshine.”

“I can’t wait.” Justin said with a wink.

Brian scoffed and left the room.

************************************************************

As Justin was buttoning up his shirt, he heard his hospital door bang open. “Wow, that was really fast. What did you do, charm all the nurses?” 

“Justin.”

Justin whipped around, coming face-to-face with his father.

“What are doing here?” Justin asked in disbelief.

“Thought I’d come and see how my faggot son was doing.” Craig said, while walking into the room.

Justin stared in shock, not believing what he was hearing. He hadn’t seen or heard from his father in over a year.

“As you can see, I’m doing fine.” Justin said sarcastically. “By the way, how did you know I was here?”

“Tommy’s wife works at this hospital. She asked me how my son was doing, after being attacked. Damnit Justin, my whole office now knows that my son was sexually attacked at some pervert club.” Craig ranted while pacing the room.

“Gee Dad, I’m really touched by your concern.” Justin said with a sneer in his voice.

“Cut the bullshit. When are you going to stop fucking around and embarrassing me?”

“And what? Become straight and go play golf at the country club. Hey, maybe I can take a page out of your book and bang all my secretaries, while my little wife waits at home.”

“At least that would be better than what you are now.”

“And just what am I, Craig?”

“A freak of nature, that is going to die from AIDS, just like your slut of a boyfriend.”

Brian raised his eyebrows at Craig’s words. He had stopped fucking around on Justin a while ago, though he wasn’t ready to tell Justin that. Besides, in the past they had always been careful. Brian had seen Craig enter Justin’s room and had followed to make sure he didn’t upset Justin too much. However, Justin didn’t seem to need any help standing up to his father, so he decided to wait outside the door, his presence unknown.

“Fuck you. You don’t know us. You have no right to make judgments on how we live our lives.” Justin yelled back.

“I’m tired of arguing with you Justin. We need to get something straight, right here, right now. You’re not my son. I can care less what happens to you. In fact, if you really want to know the truth, I wish you would’ve died when Chris Hobbs bashed you.”

Justin was silent for a moment, trying to control his emotions, not wanting Craig see how much his statement hurt.

Outside the room, Brian closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He knew that Justin had always harbored a small hope that his father would come to accept him and want to be a part of his life. But now Brian knew that would never happen, and he felt bad for the pain he knew Justin was feeling.

Justin stared at Craig with no expression on his face. “Okay. That’s it. We have nothing further to say to each other. I don’t want to see you or hear from you again. As of right now, I no longer have a father.” Craig turned around and made his way to the door. But before he could leave, Justin’s voice stopped him cold. “And when you’re old, miserable and dying alone, like I know you will be, don’t try and contact me to make amends because I won’t care.”

Craig looked back at Justin and nodded his head. “Good-bye Justin.” And with that he walked out the door.

Justin felt all the air leave his body as he collapsed onto the bed.

Brian grabbed Craig’s arm before he could pass him. “You’re a sorry piece-of-shit and you don’t deserve him as a son. Justin’s better off without you in his life, and now he knows it. So, fuck off asshole.”

Craig pulled his arm away from Brian and stalked down the corridor. 

When Brian entered the room, he found Justin gathering the last of his things. Justin looked up, “Everything done?”

Brian nodded and walked over to Justin. He pulled Justin into his chest and kissed his forehead. “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

************************************************************

 

Brian closed the loft door and carried Justin’s hospital bag into their bedroom, as Justin went into the kitchen. “So how many dinner’s do you think Debbie’s cooked for us?” Justin asked as he looked through the freezer. 

Brian chuckled as he came into the kitchen, stopping behind Justin and grabbing a container from the freezer. “Wonder what’s in box number one?”

Justin grabbed some plates, “I’m guessing ... Italian?”

Brian peeled back the lid and smiled at Justin. “Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. You get a special prize.”

Justin placed the dishes on the counter and watched as Brian put the lasagna in the oven. “I thought I got a special prize every night.”

Brian looked over with his patented tongue-in-cheek expression. “Careful, Sonnyboy. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

Justin waltzed up to Brian and cupped his crotch with his right hand, squeezing firmly. “Who says I can’t finish it? We have time before dinner’s ready.”

Brian tipped Justin’s head back and started to lick at Justin’s lips. Justin opened his mouth wide accepting his lover’s tongue, as he reached up to bury his fingers in Brian’s hair. Justin grinded his erection against Brian, as he sucked on his tongue. Justin ran his hand down Brian’s chest, stopping when he reached his nipple. He circled Brian’s nipple with his thumb, before pinching it sharply. Brian groaned and shoved his hands down the back of Justin’s pants, gripping his ass. Justin tore his mouth away from Brian and rested his head against Brian’s forehead, breathing heavily.

“Brian....” Justin gasped.

“Tell me.” Brian whispered as he ran his finger down Justin’s crack. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please.........Brian.”

Brian smiled and placed a kiss on Justin’s neck. “I’ll do what you want, just tell me.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s face firmly and looked into his eyes. “I want you to put your thick fingers up my ass and fuck me.”

“You got it, Sunshine.” Brian removed his hands from Justin’s pants and gripped his hips, lifting Justin onto the counter. He tore open Justin’s jeans and tugged them off, as Justin toed off his shoes. Justin unbuttoned Brian’s jeans and freed his cock. Brian shoved Justin’s legs apart and stepped between them. “Lay back.”

“No, I want to watch.” Justin said before reclining back onto his elbows.

Brian looked at Justin spread wantonly on the counter and his eyes darkened with lust. He ran his fingers around Justin’s lips. “Get them wet.” 

Justin opened his mouth and sucked on Brian’s three fingers, never breaking eye contact. After a few moments, Brian pulled his fingers back and placed them at Justin’s hole. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Justin’s, as he shoved one finger into him.

Justin arched his back and pressed down on Brian’s finger. “More.”

Brian placed two more fingers into Justin and started to fuck him with all three fingers. 

“Oh, God!” Justin moaned and fisted his cock in time with Brian’s thrusts.

“You like it?” Brian breathed, as he rubbed his own erection against Justin’s thigh.

Justin threw his head back, “Yes.” He gritted out as he started to feel his orgasm building.

Brian pressed his face against Justin’s neck, and breathed him in, as he felt his own orgasm approach. When he felt Justin’s cum against his chest, he groaned out Justin’s name and came against his thigh. Brian slumped on top of Justin as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Ding

Both men raised their heads and looked over at the stove. “Dinner’s ready.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. A couple of car accidents, school starting again, a new job. You know, the usual things. Thanks to my wonderful beta, wuziwug, who got me off my ass to type. Hope you all enjoy!   


* * *

Chapter 6  
One week later

Justin finished putting his sweatshirt on as he made his way down the bedroom steps. He walked over to the desk and picked up his backpack. “Have you seen my Art History book?” He asked while looking around.

Brian tapped the counter where he was seated drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. “It’s right here.” He then stood up and dumped his coffee in the sink and looked back at Justin, who was putting his book away. “Do you want a ride?” 

Justin nodded his head and let out the breath he had been holding. He was a little nervous to be going back to school. The past week he hadn’t left the loft once. “Yeah, that would be great. Do you mind if we swing by the diner, I want some breakfast.”

Brian placed his hands on his hips pretending to look affronted. “What, the high protein shake I gave you this morning wasn’t enough?” 

Justin smiled and walked over to Brian, placing his arms around his waist. He looked up at him. “Boy can’t live on cum alone.”

Brian rolled his eyes in response. Justin chuckled softly and stood up on tip-toe to kiss Brian on his chin. “Although you probably could.” 

Brian smirked and pinched his ass. “Twat.”

Justin rubbed his ass while laughing as he walked out the door.

**********************************************************

Diner

“Sunshine!” Debbie grabbed Justin in a big hug and then pushed him away and smacked him on the back of the head. “Christ! Would it kill you to come see me, it’s been a week.”

“Sorry Deb, I’ve been busy.” Justin mumbled as he slid into a booth, making room for   
Brian as he sat next to him.

“Bullshit, you’ve been busy. You haven’t left that loft all week.”

Justin looked away from Debbie and pretended to look at the menu. Hoping she would take the hint and see that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“What about me Deb? I was in here yesterday.” Brian squeezed Justin’s thigh under the table, offering silent support. 

“Yeah, just to pick up food for Mr. Hermit here.” Jabbing her thumb in Justin’s direction. “Who, by the way, should be living his life and showing that fucker he isn’t afraid.”

Brian narrowed his eyes, “Deb, enough.”

“Don’t ‘Deb’ me. Speaking of which, have they caught that fucker yet?”

Justin put down the silverware that he had been playing with, and looked up at Debbie. “No. The police still don’t have a solid lead. There were too many people matching the guy’s description.”

Brian, wanting to end the conversation, “Shouldn’t you already know all this? You’re sleeping with the lead detective.”

“Fucking police confidentiality.” Debbie muttered as a DING sounded from the kitchen. “You boys want your usual?”

“Yeah.” Both men answered.

Brian squeezed Justin’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Thank God that’s over.”

**********************************************************

PIFA

Brian parked the ’vette and turned off the engine. He looked over at Justin, “Do you need a ride home?”

“Yeah, my last class ends at 4:30.” Justin stared out the window and made no move to get out of the car. 

Brian noticed his hesitation and tugged at Justin’s hair, causing him to look over. “If you expect me to pick you up later, you have to actually leave the car.” 

Justin smirked and went to open the door. Brian pulled Justin back by his shirt, before he could leave the car. “What, no goodbye kiss?” 

Justin smiled and kissed Brian lightly on the lips. When they broke apart, Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered. 

“Yeah.” Justin breathed as he leaned in for another kiss, this one long and comforting. 

Brian pulled back and studied Justin’s face, making sure he was really okay. Justin returned the look and grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. 

“Later.” He said bending down to look at Brian one last time. 

“Later.” Brian watched Justin until he disappeared into the building.


End file.
